


Malice Mizer Drabbles

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: This is a collection of various Malice Mizer drabbles I have written, where the pairing isn't Gackt X Kami.





	1. Mana and The Puppy

Warning: This is my attempt at humour. Sorry about that.

 

“….” Glared Mana, looking really annoyed.

“What do you mean I have to hold a puppy. I don’t like puppies. Puppies get hair on my outfits and try to lick of my makeup off. That is what Mana Said” Said K, Mana’s loyal servant, showing no emotion at all.

“Puppies are cute and will give you a nice sweet image. You are doing this and that is that.” Announced Mana’s Manager, Female Slave 1. Not acting much like a slave, which clearly displeased Mana

“….” Glared Mana. Followed by “The Mana Look Of Death”.  Female Slave 1 looked scared.

“I can’t change it Mana, I’ve already promised the magazine you will be modelling your new outfits holding a puppy.” Whimpered Female Slave 1, looking really scared. Mana had been known to get violent when he didn’t get his own way. He may look like a girl but he certainly didn’t hit like one. Or so she had heard, she had never actually witnessed Mana behaving in such a manner.

“…..” Glared Mana.

“I will do it this once, but I am not happy about it. However puppies are considered cute and I’m sick of people sending fanfics to me where I act like some heartless vampire wannabe jerk. Maybe this puppy will improve my image. After all I’m not really a heartless control freak. That is what Mana said” Announced K.

“Of course you’re not” lied Slave 1, Seth. This earned him an evil look. Slaves were not allowed to state their opinion unless directly asked. They weren’t allowed to do many things without Mana’s permission, including showing emotion and dressing like a normal person.

Mana stood up and walked out of the room and his slaves and loyal servant breathed a sigh of relief.

“I hate it when he refuses to talk.” Complained Slave 3, Hayato.

“Shhhh he might hear you.” Worried Seth (aka Slave 1).

“If Mana refuses to talk, then he refuses to talk. I don’t mind at all.” Announced K, ever loyal to Mana, which was what had earned him his promotion to ‘servant’.

“Still, we’ve all heard his voice before.” Pointed out Seth.

“I’m sure he’s only doing it to creep us out.” Announced Female Slave.

“It’s like something someone would put in a bad fanfic.” Complained Seth, as if anyone would ever write such a thing.

 

The next day Mana arrived on set with female slave 1 and his loyal servant. (Aka His Manager and K). The photos were being taken in a room of a posh hotel, everyone else was already there. Mana never arrived on time. He liked to make an entrance.

            “…..” Glared Mana.

            “Let’s see this puppy. I want to get this photo shoot over as quickly as possible. That is what Mana said.” Translated K, who was there as he was the only one who could translate Mana’s glares and looks.

            “Here she is.” Said the dog trainer, with a huge smile. She was holding a little ball of black and white fluff which was a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel puppy.

            “…..” Thought Mana. As it wasn’t a look or glare K couldn’t translate what Mana was thinking.

            “Would you like to hold her?” Asked the breeder whose name was Hikari.

            “…..” was Mana’s reply.

            “No but I have to for this photo shoot,” K translated, followed by “That is what Mana said.”

            “Do you always finish your sentences ‘That is what Mana said’” Joked the breeder. K remained silent. He never spoke for himself when Mana was present, which made the whole ‘That is what Mana said’ thing even more pointless than it was originally.

            Mana sat down on the bed where the photo would be taken and the breeder handed the puppy to him. The puppy wagged it’s tail and curled up on Mana’s lap looking really adorable. Mana glanced down at the little puppy and something in his heart started to melt. He started to stroke the little puppy that had fallen asleep on his lap.

            The nameless photographer quickly started to take pictures, knowing this was his only chance to get Mana looking like he liked having a puppy asleep on his lap. Mana never bothered to learn his slaves’ names, though he knew the names of his loyal servant and slave 1, 2 and 3 but that was it. He didn’t even know his managers name.

            “Ok, we’ve finished” Announced the magazine’s photographer. He wasn’t one of Mana’s slaves as he worked for the magazine, hence he acted like a normal person and not a brainwashed zombie.

            “Ok, I’ll take the puppy back” Said the dog breeder, Hikari.

            Mana shook his head and hugged the puppy to his chest. While the photo shoot had been taking place, the little puppy had stolen Mana’s heart. Mana didn’t want to give up his puppy, “Moi Chien” (or Moi for short). He then stood up and walked out of the room, gripping the little puppy to his chest. Moi woke up and wagged its tail. For some reason it loved Mana. Why nobody knows. Dogs are usually very good judges of character!

            “Sorry, I can’t translate that.” Announced K. Who could only understand Mana’s looks and not his actions.

            “I would like to keep the puppy.” Translated Female Slave. She felt no need to add ‘That is what Mana said’ to the end of the sentence. Especially as Mana hadn’t said anything in the entire story.

 

            Back home in his castle like home, Mana was playing with his new best friend. A smile appeared upon his face. He really loved the little puppy. Who would have thought?


	2. Second Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mana walks in on Gackt and Kami together it shocks him into re-evaluate everything he had ever thought about being straight.  
> Pairings: Gackt x Kami, Gackt X Mana

            Mana loved women, he loved their long hair that shone in the sun and was soft to the touch. He loved their scent, each unique to its owner but always sweet or flowery or complicated yet delicate. He loved their clothes, flowing skirts and carefully designed dresses that made the women who wear such things appear beautiful and almost mystical. He loved the soft curves of their breasts so soft in his hands, their gentle curves, the way they moaned his name just as they orgasmed beneath him. Mana loved women so much that part of him wanted to be one and so he took to wearing their clothes, copying their hairstyles and applying layers of make up in an attempt to achieve feminine beauty.

            Mana loved women so much that he had never once questioned his sexuality. He was straight, or a lesbian depending on what gender he decided he was that day. He wasn't gay, he didn't like men, they were large and loud and cared more about their strength than looks. Why would he fall in love with one of them, when women were by far the most beautiful? No, the only reason men existed in Mana's world was as people he worked with and he rarely had the time to even speak to them.

            His band mates were of course the exception. They weren't really a particularly close band but Mana, who had never really been attached to another person, thought of the other four men as his friends. Even around them he was silent and distant but Közi in particular had a way of breaking through his shell and he found himself actually talking about things other than work. Perhaps it was because he had known Közi the longest?

            This day however, Mana's whole world view shattered like antique glass, scattering into thousands of pieces. He had returned to the recording studio, after realising he had left his car keys there and happened to hear noises coming from one of the back rooms. He was no fool, he knew two people were currently engaged in sexual intercourse but curiosity always had been his curse and he couldn't help but creep forward and watch through the open gap of the door.

            His eyes widened in surprise as he recognised his band mates and instantly he was entranced as he watched Gackt take Kami with such speed and precision that he had the drummer in a trembling mess. This was no romantic encounter, it was Gackt using the drummer to get off and neither was even really undressed. Still Mana could see the perfect curves of Gackt's ass tensing as he worked his body into Kami's and it was enough to make the guitarist blush.

            Mana watched until Gackt came before grabbing his car keys and hurrying out of the building, shocked to his core. He'd never suspected Gackt and Kami had a sexual relationship, he cared little for love or romance and barely noticed such things, and the discovery alone would have been enough to keep him occupied. Mana however had more pressing concerns right now, starting with the pressure that had built up thanks to his now achingly hard erection. He was hornier than he had ever been in the past and he knew it was Gackt who was to blame.

 

            Mana handed the whore a letter which explained his demands before turning and facing the counter in the exact position Kami had been just a few days before. His jeans, for that had been what Kami had been wearing, were pulled down along with his underwear and he had pulled his t-shirt up to expose as much of his back as possible without taking it off. This was how the drummer had been and with a perverted smile Mana shut his eyes and imagined that the man behind him was Gackt, horny and eager for quick sexual relief.

            After a minute, it had been a rather long and detailed letter, the whore smiled and began to gently prepare his client with expert fingers. He'd never heard Mana's voice of course and so was delighted when he managed to get the guitarist to let out a few soft moans. Deep and masculine in volume, there was no doubting his gender now. He elicited more and more moans before quickly pulling out his own erection, enhanced by both surgery and drugs, and slipping on a condom. He took Mana hard and fast as ordered, gripping onto Mana's hips as he did so, delighted to hear more moans filling the room, louder now and more insistent.

            Mana was loving this, it felt so right to have a man behind him, to have Gackt behind him. With eyes shut he pictured the vocalist pounding into him, forcing his pleasure on him. It was sexy and hot and Mana shook in delight. Gackt was gorgeous and strong. Gackt was the perfect man but he'd been so into women that he hadn't even noticed until he saw him with the drummer the other night. Now he wanted him, needed him but what could he do? Gackt was with Kami, that much was obvious, and when he had tried to flirt with the vocalist he had only laughed and acted like it was all one big joke.

            Mana had no choice but to accept this combination of paid sex and fantasy but it wasn't right, this man wasn't strong enough, fast enough, he didn't smell right. He was wrong, all wrong but before Mana could object it was all over and when the other fell to his knees and began to suck him off Mana accepted this gesture, knowing it was only the pleasure that stopped him from crying. He wanted Gackt, more than anything, but what was he going to do?


	3. Kozi's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Közi always loved it when Gackt joined him in his dreams.
> 
> Pairings: Gackt X Közi, Gackt X Kami

            As Közi stood in the shower, feeling the warm water wash away all the dirt and sweat from a long hot day out in the sun, he felt happy. A state of bliss made better when hands wrapped around him from behind and began running over his chest, fingers teasing his nipples to hardness and lips on his throat kissing him tenderly.

            “Gackt?” Közi guessed. It was always Gackt.

            “Who else?” Gackt asked and for a moment Közi felt uneasy, as if there was something important he should be remembering but couldn't. As Gackt's hands brushed over his already erect penis, all worry was pushed aside. This was far too pleasurable to think about anything else. Shutting his eyes, he became lost in the moment and wasn't even surprised when Gackt pushing his way deep inside him didn't even hurt. Why should it hurt? Sex was special and magical and Gackt was perfect.

            Közi moaned loudly as Gackt moved inside him, leaning heavily against the shower wall for support. This was perfect, heaven, bliss. There were so many adjectives he could use to describe this moment but none of them were good enough.

            “That's right, moan for me.” Gackt ordered as he scraped his fingers deep across Közi's chest. No not fingers, claws. Claws that were drawing blood but even that was pleasurable. “Dirty whore.” Gackt snarled as he sank his teeth into Közi's neck and ripped at the flesh. Közi let out a howl, but of pleasure not pain and opened his eyes to stare out at a street filled with stunned faces watching him. Faces he recognised as his family, friends, people he knew and worked with. People he had known. Everyone was there watching and judging him. He was against a sheet of glass and the whole world could see.

            “You’re just a dirty whore.” Gackt snarled behind him and below the crowd seemed to agree as they broke into cheers.

            With a start Közi woke up and stared at the semi-dark room for a moment before breathing a sigh of relief. It had just been a dream, a nightmare even though it had started out good. Feeling a little embarrassed, and glad he was alone in the hotel room, Közi glanced below the sheets and sighed as his suspicions were confirmed. The nightmare had made him hard and the only really satisfactory way to deal with this was to let himself cum.

            Getting out of bed Közi made his way across the room to get some lube from his luggage and it was then that he heard it. Sounds from next door, moans and voices that made their sexual activities clear. So that was what had caused the dream then. Gackt was having sex next door. Knowing it was wrong but curiosity getting the better of him, Közi went over to the wall to listen. He just wanted to know who Gackt was with, that was all. He wasn't being a pervert, just nosy and that wasn't a crime.

            Still Gackt's moans were reminding him of his own need and so coating his hand with lube he began to rub along his length feeling relief and pleasure straight away. This was all he needed, a bit of attention now and again. Through the wall the moans were getting louder, more desperate and Közi realised that Gackt was with a man. Now this was a revelation, as Gackt was nothing but a womaniser, unless that had been to hide his sexuality this whole time!

            And then Közi realised he recognised the other man's voice. As this revelation hit him his own pleasure was forgotten about, his hand rubbing on its own accord but his mind elsewhere. Gackt was with Kami. Sweet, loving, gentle Kami. Közi could see how they'd work well together, although he was filled with jealousy.

            Not wanting to hear any more, Közi went to finish what he had started in the bathroom, wishing that this would be the nightmare. Only off course it wasn't.


	4. Accidental Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing what you can learn about a person when snooping through there things.

            Yu~ki hadn't meant to snoop through Kami's things that night. He was only looking for a hairbrush and hadn't wanted to disturb the drummer who was enjoying the party downstairs. Still entering the room and finding all the unlit candles had surprised him, as it was more like Gackt than Kami. Perhaps the drummer was expecting to bring somebody up here tonight? It defiantly would be romantic like this.

            'Kami has a girlfriend?' Yu~ki wondered, as Kami wasn't the type to just find a girl and bring her straight up to his room. That was the kind of behaviour one would expect of Gackt or himself. Közi too, though he did prefer relationships as it was hard to find strangers to fulfil his favourite sexual fetishes. Kami on the other hand was a lover of romance and too shy to just sleep with a stranger. A girlfriend was the only explanation, if this was in fact a room set up for sex. Perhaps Kami just liked candles?

            There were no hair brushes on display, so Yu~ki started work on the bedside table, smiling at the box of tissues on the top. There was only one reason to have tissues in the bedroom in his opinion. He pulled open the top drawer to find an open box of condoms and glancing at the door to make sure nobody was looking he quickly stole one, just in case he got lucky that night.

            Quickly he searched the drawer and paused when he found a tube of lubricant completely surprised that Kami was into anal sex. Who would have thought Kami was so kinky? Who was this girl? He'd defiantly have to interrogate their drummer later.

            The second draw revealed a collection of handcuffs and various bondage gear, which was less surprising as Yu~ki already knew Kami was into this. Shutting the drawer, he opened the third and final drawer and could hardly accept what he was seeing. Besides a couples of dildo's and vibrators was a small collection of gay porn magazines.

            His quest for a hairbrush forgotten, Yu~ki slammed the draw shut and wondered what he should do about his newly found discovery. Keep quiet and act like he didn't know until Kami came out? No, Yu~ki wasn't going to keep this quiet. He'd wait for Kami to be alone and then tease him senseless. It wasn't like the drummer didn't deserve it, he was always picking on Yu~ki and making fun. It was about time he got revenge. He wouldn't be cruel, he had no problems with Kami's sexuality, just wind him up a little.

            Leaving the room Yu~ki realised he was missing a vital piece of evidence and he turned back to look at the room and all its candles. Wanting something to back his theory he walked around the bed and looked at the other bedside table. Matching the first, though with nothing on top as if this side of the bed was usually uninhabited. He now knew better. Kami had a boyfriend, he just knew it.

            Convinced he knew who it was, he pulled open the drawer to find several thongs and a familiar onyx bracelet. Smiling happily, glad Kami had found somebody who would treat him properly, Yu~ki left the room pleased at what he had learnt by sneaking through Kami's things. Perhaps he should do this more often?


	5. Evil Mana

            Mana was stressed. Things weren’t going his way and it made him mad. The worst culprit was of course Gackt. Who did he think he was making decisions behind Mana’s back? And in such a way that nobody even knew until it was too late. The fact the fans seemed to love Gackt’s new contribution to the live, made Mana furious. It was bad enough that he was rebelling but it was worse that he was right. Gackt was always right when it came to knowing what Malice Mizer’s followers wanted.

            Yes, that was what Mana referred to the fans as, followers. It annoyed Gackt, which made Mana happy. Just thinking about it made Mana happy. He’ll have to annoy Gackt soon. Long gone were the days when Mana found Gackt hot and sexy. Gackt was dangerous. Like a rose. Yes, Mana hated roses, with their thorns that cut his fingers and ripped his dresses. Though rose petals were nice. They always reminded Mana of his last birthday, when Közi had spread them across the bed before he got home. Közi was thoughtful and sweet and Mana liked him. Especially as Közi almost always agreed with him. Mana liked people who agreed with him.

            Thinking about Közi made Mana relax a little. Tonight they would be alone and things would be good. It pleased Mana that Közi was hanging out with Yu~ki for a change. It wasn’t fair when he was playing with Gackt and Kami.

            That was another thing Gackt had done. Kami had been so sweet and shy before Gackt had come along. The vocalist had given the drummer confidence. Which would be alright, except now Kami argued back! Gackt had ruined him! Gackt was ruining everything.

            It was alright though. Mana had a plan. A plan that would have made him smile, had his face still been capable of displaying emotions. Yet another benefit of surgery. Life was so much easier when nobody knew what you were thinking.

            “Soon Gackt,” Mana thought evilly. “Soon you will be gone. Without you I can crush Kami’s spirit and get him back in line too.”

            Looking across the room, Mana was furious to find the rest of his band were laughing together. Actually laughing. That wasn’t right! Where was the fear and obedience? Mana was their lord and master! Why were they not grovelling at his feet?

            Scowling internally, Mana got up and walked out of the room. How on earth was he meant to get the others to agree that Gackt had to go, when they were now friends? Life just wasn’t fair!


	6. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken hearts are often so hard to mend, but sometimes it might just take the right man.

            Gackt was idly walking down the street, surrounded by a small army of bodyguards, when he heard his name being shouted by a voice that stood out from the rest. It wasn't just because it was a deeper, lower, voice than the ones of the fan girls stalking him but because it was so familiar. Yet for a moment he couldn't place it. Had it really been a whole year since he's seen him last? They used to be such close friends, it was a shame they were drifting apart.

            “Közi!” Gackt exclaimed in greeting, quickly locating his old friend and giving his bodyguards the instructions to let him through.

            “I didn't expect to see you here.” Közi commented, though he was grinning and clearly pleased that he had.

            “I should be the one saying that, you know perfectly well I love shopping.” Gackt replied, already feeling comfortable in the other’s presence. Közi was always easy going and talkative, in just the right amount to keep a conversation going when needed.

            “You and Kami,” Közi agreed shaking his head. “You were a right pair.”

            “Yeah.” Gackt agreed, surprised Közi could talk about their fallen band mate so easily. For him the subject was still tender, even after so many years, a wound that would never heal.

            “You still hurt?” Közi asked, noticing that Gackt's smile had failed and been replaced with a look of pure sadness in his eyes.

            “How can I not?” Gackt asked. “It's different for you, you were his friend when he died. You grieved and moved on just like people are supposed to.”

            “I still miss him,” Közi admitted. “But I suppose you're right, it doesn't hurt anymore.”

            “When I think of Kami, there is only guilt and pain.” Gackt admitted.

            “Kami loved you, he always did. He knew you didn't mean those words,” Közi said sympathetically. “Come on, let's go somewhere private?”

            “My house is nearer,” Gackt agreed, “We can walk. It's not far.”

            “Sure.” Közi agreed, going quiet as he had already managed to upset Gackt once in a space of a few minutes. Why hadn't he thought before opening his mouth?

 

            “Do you want a beer?” Gackt asked as he shut his front door. “Sake?”

            “Either,” Közi replied and nodding Gackt led Közi to his own private bar and pulled out two bottles. He opened them quickly and handed one to Közi before sitting down on a sofa stretching out his long legs. Közi joined him and wondered what was a safe topic to talk about.

            “So how are you and Mana?” Gackt asked, the one subject Közi really didn't want to talk about right now but knew he probably should.

            “We broke up.” Közi replied quietly.

            “But you'd been together forever!” Gackt exclaimed, an overestimate but not by much.

            “It was never right.” Közi admitted, quietly deciding that now the topic had been brought up he might as well tell Gackt everything. He really should talk to someone about this and Gackt was always so good and understanding when it came to relationships.

            “In what way?” Gackt asked.

            “He beat me,” Közi replied. “You know that. We told you all we were into S&M but he was the only one who was.”

            “Oh Közi,” Gackt said, stunned at this revelation, he'd never questions Közi's sexual preferences and took them at face value, nothing more. Perhaps he'd made a mistake doing so.

            “I let him Gackt. He wanted to beat me up and I just lay there and took it because the sex afterwards was always so good. I guess you probably think I'm really weak or insecure now?”

            “No. You wanted your relationship to work and did whatever it took,” Gackt corrected. “You loved him.”

            “Yeah. I loved him,” Közi agreed. “Only it turns out he never loved me. Did you know about his affairs?”

            “No,” Gackt said, shaking his head. “Though he did try to come onto me once. I thought he was joking. Kami too. Then there was the time he wanted to join us both, we thought he was drunk though.”

            “Why didn't you tell me this?” Közi demanded, the betrayal he felt was clear to Gackt, who felt a stab of guilt for not doing so.

            “I thought he was just messing about,” Gackt replied. “He was with you at the time and I never took it seriously. I didn't want to stir up trouble and like I said, he was drunk when he wanted that threesome.”

            “What about Kami?” Közi asked.

            “Kami didn't even realise Mana was flirting with him. You know what he was like.” Gackt replied.

            “So long,” Közi said, shaking his head in amazement. “I didn't realise. How many men has he slept with whilst with me? And I never suspected a thing!”

            “You trusted him.” Gackt replied sympathetically, resting a hand on Közi thigh.

            “I was an idiot.” Közi replied, with such sadness that Gackt felt nothing but overwhelming pity. Sympathetically he placed a kiss on Közi's forehead, breathing in the scent of Közi's shampoo. It was so nice he was reluctant to move away and so gently he kissed Közi again.

            “Keep going.” Közi encouraged, reaching up to run a finger down Gackt's cheek. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had kissed him so tenderly. The last time a kiss had felt so comforting. He didn't even know a kiss could be so gentle, Gackt's lips on his skin was like that of being brushed by silk, his warm breath seemed to fill Közi's entire body, making him feel more relaxed that he had in a long time.

            “Better?” Gackt asked.

            “Yeah.” Közi agreed placing his hand on the back of Gackt's head and gently pulling him closer until their lips met. This kiss was gentle too, from both sides, and seemed to carry on for an eternity. It was a kiss that spoke of a love and kindness, that neither man had felt in a long time.

            “No more.” Gackt eventually said, pulling away and moving to the far end of the sofa, out of temptation.

            “Why?” Közi asked, looking slightly lost and put out.

            “I don't want you to just be another easy man to use for my own pleasure,” Gackt explained. “If we go further, I want it to be for the right reasons.”

            “Which are?” Közi asked.

            “Love.” came Gackt's answer and Közi smiled. Gackt could be such a romantic but his request wasn't unreasonable. In fact, a few more kisses as nice as the ones before and he'd be hooked. Kami really had been a lucky man, but perhaps he could be lucky too?


	7. Mana Stop Breaking My Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, back in the day I always blamed Mana when my internet broke. This fic was written at such a time.

            Mana was walking down the road, randomly cutting off people’s internet for laughs, when it happened. A shot echoing through the night, hitting the man in the shoulder. Mana gasped and ran, tripping over his platform shoes and falling down, he quickly crawled under a bush and hid shaking in fear. Somebody was trying to kill him! It could only be the Internet Protection Police, angry at him for his pranks. Mana hid until the sounds from the men had long since passed and crawled out of the bush shaking. His shoulder was bleeding heavily and his knees and the palms of his hand hurt from his fall. He had to get home, or to a hospital, whichever was nearer.

            Running down the street, Mana felt one of the ribbons holding up his pigtails fall and yanked out the other, not caring about his appearance for once. Life was more important than looks, a startling discovery to Mana, who always had been vain up to this point in his life.

            He rounded the corner and screamed as a dog lunged at him, ripping his teeth into Mana's arm before it's owner managed to pull it off. There was no apology as the owner ran off but his scream had alerted the police and a second bullet was shot, hitting Mana in the hip and he fell again shaking. Had breaking people’s internet really been worth this?

            No it wasn't. He should have left the internet alone but it was too late now, the internet police were on him and all he could hear was gunshots echoing through the night. The last sound he heard before he died alone and scared, on what had been a quiet street, knowing he wouldn't be missed by the locals who were sick of their internet breaking down.

 

Author's Note: Don't mess with my internet people!


	8. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kami was bored and when Kami was bored he always went to see what fun hide had to offer.

            “hide, I'm bored.” Kami complained, as he sat beside his friend and stared out across the lake of tranquillity. Heaven was a nice place but it could get boring at times, that's when he went to the guitarist for advice.

            “Sick of practice?” hide asked.

            “Yeah, I want to do something fun, something crazy. If Yu~ki was here, I’d tease him but he isn't and I won't wish my friend dead.” Kami explained.

            “You could wind him up from here you know,” hide explained. “Didn't you know?”

            “No! What do you mean?” Kami asked.

            “Well one time I made it rain all over Yoshiki, he was wearing white at the time. Went totally see through and he wasn't wearing underwear. Pleased his fans.” hide replied with a smug smile.

            “So, that's what you do when you’re bored? Though water on people’s heads?” Kami asked.

            “Yeah, nothing like rain to piss off Yoshiki. He hates mud and dirt you know.” hide explained.

            “Can we throw other things down?” Kami asked.

            “Yeah, anything. What do you have in mind?” hide asked.

            “You'll see.” Kami replied with a huge grin.

 

            A little while later, Kami and hide were sat on a cloud with a large bucket of popcorn waiting for Mana to leave the building. It didn't take long and as Kami had predicted the guitarist still had his huge stage hair. Delighted he threw down a single piece and watched it land in the oblivious guitarist’s hair. Following his example, hide took a turn and one by one pieces of popcorn fell to earth and landed on Mana. It was a simple game but fun especially as the end of the game would have the loser, who would be the first to get Mana's attention, play a penalty game.


	9. My Brother's Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Közi's explains the choices he made and what motivates him.

            The phrase I hear most concerning myself is: You’re so weird! People tell me this all the time. Each thinking they were the first. My family, friends, people I work with: They all insist on questioning my choices. Why do I want to look like a circus freak? Can’t you just like something normal for once? Stop being such an attention whore!

            I always answer them in the same way. I look like this because I like it. I do like normal things, I like cats, that’s normal. I just also happen to like creepy puppets and skulls too. And I’m not an attention whore. Not anymore than anyone else anyway. Let’s face it. We all want a little attention from time to time. Nobody wants to feel like a shadow.

 

            My earliest memory is when I was about three. I’m with my brother and he’s teaching me how to play baseball. I love baseball. I was even on my school team, so I guess I was pretty good. But never as good as him. He’s always been better than me. Better grades, more friends, better manners. I wanted to be just like him.

            I tried my best. I studied hard and got good grades but his grades had always been better. I practised baseball like a mad man but he was the team’s star player. I was just part of the team. Neither worst or best. In the middle.

            It doesn’t help that he was always so nice. He helped me study. He helped me practise baseball. I was always going to him for advice. I love my older brother but I can’t help hating him too. Why is he so good and I’m not?

 

            When I was 12 I gave up. I was never going to surpass my brother at anything. If I couldn’t be him, I’d just have to be myself. I picked up guitar and it became my life. I loved my guitar because my brother couldn’t play. Finally, I felt like a winner. Like I’d achieved something. But nobody could understand. They thought I was wasting my time on a pointless past time.

            “Having a hobby is one thing,” My father told me once. “It relieves stress and adds happiness into your life. But your guitar playing has become an obsession. You don’t study. You’ve quit the baseball team. You rarely hang out with your friends. This needs to stop.”

            “Yes dad.” I replied, putting my guitar away for the night. However the next day nothing had changed. I was playing until my fingers bled. The blood excited me, for it was a symbol of my hard work.

 

            By the time I was in high school I’d grown to hate the place. The teachers who shouted at me for getting something wrong, not doing my homework, being late. The more I hated school, the more I stopped going and the worse their lectures became. Towards the end I spent more time hanging out on the streets than in school. My father started dropping me off at the gates, watching me enter the building, but I’d leave through the back. He never understood why I hated school so much. He and my mother loved their school life, so much they never left. They’re teachers now. Though even they can’t make me learn more than the basics.

 

            I never finished school. A friend offered me a ride to Tokyo, which I took eagerly. I wanted to make it in the music industry. Behind the scenes. Music was my one and only passion.

            Having no money, we lived in his car. Working random jobs to bring in some cash, which we spent on food and public baths. Eventually we had enough to afford a cheap flat which became our home. I loved Tokyo. I loved the bright lights, the busy streets, the freedom. My parents didn’t know where I was, I never told them. I just phoned home to let them know I was OK from time to time. I wasn’t so cruel I’d make them worry about my safety. I may have run away from home but I still loved them.

 

            Mana changed my life. He was as weird as I was, though in a different way. He was in a band and as I watched him play his guitar like a pro, I knew that was what I wanted to do. I wanted to shine in the spotlight.

            We both ended up joining the same band, Matenrou. But it wasn’t really going in the direction we wanted so we left. Formed our own band, Malice Mizer. Finally I was free to be who I wanted to be. It didn’t matter that I’d dropped out of high school, that I was weird and creepy looking. Nobody knew my past and I liked it this way. Malice Mizer was my life and Mana was my saviour. Meeting him was my fate and I happily accept it.

 

            My brother is the vice president of a large company. Nobody dislikes him. He’s kind to his employees. A good leader. He even does some charity work. He’s still better than me in most ways but there’s one thing he can’t do, he can’t play guitar. That is mine and mine alone. No longer am I in my brother’s shadow. I’m free to be myself. I am Közi. I am who I am. And nothing will ever change that.


	10. The Poll

              Malice Mizer sat on the sofa with sombre faces, as the interviewers prattled out the results of some random polls that had been conducted by the general public on their views on the band. Közi was completely frozen and looked stoned, whilst Mana remained equally frozen, but doll like instead of on drugs. Kami and Yu~ki were fidgeting and Gackt looked almost smug. Well the polls had been specifically favourable to him.  
             "Ok and the last poll was 'Which member of Malice Mizer do you think is most likely to be gay?'" The woman announced cheerfully. "Who do you think won that?"  
             "Yu~ki." Gackt answered, as prearranged. The interviewers didn't know it but Mana had already discovered what today's interview would be about. It helped to have a voice nobody recognised on the phone.  
          "Közi." Came Yu~ki's answer.  
          "No definitely you." Kami argued.  
          "It's Yu~ki." Közi confirmed and Mana nodded his approval. It was an in joke of course. They all knew that out of all them Yu~ki was furthest from being gay. That's why they'd agreed to name him.  
          "Why do you all say Yu~ki?" The interview man asked.  
          "Can't you tell he's wearing makeup?" Gackt asked. Referring to Yu~ki's obviously made up face. Another joke, as they all wore a thick layer of makeup as part of their costume.  
          "Well your fans seem to disagree," The interview woman quickly interrupted. Completely off putted by the band’s behaviour. "They have almost all voted for Mana."  
          "Well they would." Gackt said knowledgably before hiding the lower half of his face with his hand so nobody could see him smile. Little did the interviewers know but just an hour ago two of the band had been having sex in a closet. Of course it hadn't involved Mana, he was in fact straight. No, the two who had a sexual relationship were the two yet to be named as suspects for homosexuality.  
 

 


	11. Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my way of complaining about the cost of the bus, way back when. If only the bus was so cheap nowadays!

 Közi glared at the driver as he pulled out £2.80 in coins. £2.80 for this journey? He must be joking! Why back in his day buses cost.... Közi paused, trying to remember when the last time he had rode a bus was. He must have ridden a bus sometime, right?  
        "I don't have all day." smirked the driver. Közi glared and pulled out £2.80 in the smallest change he had. The driver glared back as he counted £1.56 in pennies. Közi stormed down the bus and flopped on the very back seat. He placed his feet on the backwards facing seat in front of him. He glanced at the adverts. Just a load of rubbish until he spotted one at the very front. 'Day Rider £3.00" said the advert. Közi glared at the sign. He's payed £2.80 for this journey!      
        Yu~ki followed Közi onto the bus. He pulled out £2.80 in change ready.   
        "Oh, you don't have to pay." Smiled the driver as Yu~ki stood there. Yu~ki shrugged. He had no idea why he was getting on free but he wasn't going to complain. He sat down next to Közi and tried to figure out why he had been let on for free. Above him was an advert for free bus travel for pensioners from 10AM


	12. No Longer Alone

            As Kami walked along the dark streets of Tokyo, he wondered why he was doing this. He'd had good times in Kneuklid Romance, they'd treated him well and never once suspected he was anything but human. He would have been safe with them, undetected, allowed to lead a peaceful life. But then the werewolf had found him and though not of his own kind, Kami had felt a bond. They were brothers in arms, hiding in the shadows so that the humans could never detect their presence and hunt them down.

            He'd been invited to join the band Malice Mizer almost as soon as the words 'I'm a drummer' were out of his mouth. A band made up entirely of supernatural beings, he couldn't resist. So dangerous, if one of them slipped up they'd all be dead but he was unable to resist. To be around people who knew what he was and didn't hate or fear him, who accepted him. Was that not what every supernatural creature wanted?

            Pushing open the door to the old warehouse, Kami looked around at the three men watching his approach. The werewolf Yu~ki was smiling happily, whilst beside him a vampire stared at him with cold suspicious eyes. He couldn't even recognise the third creature, though he could tell he was powerful and not the kind of man you should double cross. He looked friendly at least.

            “So, this is the fairy?” Spoke up the creature Kami didn't recognise.           

            “That's him.” Yu~ki replied, getting up to greet Kami and introduce him to the band. One werewolf, a vampire and what turned out to be a low-level demon, they were an interesting trio but already Kami could tell these men would become him family. He was alone no longer and no matter how great the risks might be for them to work together, they had no other choice. Anything was better than being alone.


	13. The Rebellion Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had always been forbidden, to be caught in the act would be terrible but Klaha just couldn't resist the temptation. He had to feel that pleasure again and he wasn't the only one.

            Klaha sat in the dressing room alone feeling nervous. He shouldn't be doing this, he'd be in trouble if he got caught but the temptation was just too much. Lust filled his veins and it couldn't be contained. Slowly Klaha reached into his bag and pulled out the bar of chocolate with a soft sigh of contentment. To Mana this was the ultimate sin but how could he resist the sweet taste that would soon touch his tongue? Undressing the bar layer by layer, Klaha bit back a moan of bliss. It had surely been too long.

            The chocolate touched his lips just as the door slammed open and quickly Klaha tried to hide the evidence, knowing it was already too late. Ready for the lecture Klaha looked up and his eyes met with Yu~ki’s, who was staring at him with a huge grin.

            “You too?” Yu~ki asked, pulling out his own bar off chocolate.

            “I have to relieve the pressure somehow.” Klaha replied and Yu~ki nodded in agreement.

            “I know exactly what you mean but Mana always goes on so long about how much chocolate I eat. Who cares about my teeth and weight? Well other than Mana and the fans and possibly the record label, my doctor, my dentist…”

            “The point is we should be allowed to eat chocolate without having to hide away out of sight.” Klaha replied.

            “So, you're going to go tell Mana?” Yu~ki asked hopefully.

            “Why should I? You've been here longer and eat far more than I do!” Klaha complained.

            “We could draw lots.” Yu~ki suggested but Klaha shock his head.

            “No that's too risky. I have a better idea.” Klaha replied with a smile.

            “We do it together?” Yu~ki suggested.

            “Well if we left it to fate, the person who'd stand up first would be the one to get caught right?” Klaha asked and Yu~ki nodded in agreement. “Therefore, I propose a challenge. Let's eat these bars on stage during practise. Whoever finishes first without being caught by Mana, or Közi, gets out of telling Mana.”

            “But how will the looser know the other has finished?” Yu~ki asked.

            “I don't know. Perhaps the winner could cough?” Klaha suggested.

            “No better. The winner can stop performing and ask the other to tell Mana,” Yu~ki replied. “That way you can't get out of it when you lose.”

            “I'm going to win.” Klaha retorted.

            “Nuh huh. You're stuck right at the front. I lurk in the shadows at the back.” Yu~ki replied, sticking his tongue out at Klaha before hurrying back to the stage as their break ended.

 

            Quietly confident Klaha picked up the mic and began practise with enthusiasm. Sure he was at the front of stage but attention would be diverted when someone made a mistake, or something needed to be changed. Then he could easily get a bite or two, whereas Yu~ki was stuck holding his bass.

            As predicted it wasn't long before Mana decided on a slight change and as he was redirecting Közi, Klaha got a bite of chocolate noting that Yu~ki had took the chance to do the same. He swallowed quickly and rehearsal continued with the pair on equal measure.

            Again a change, this time to Yu~ki's performance and Klaha got his second bite but had to fake a coughing fit to get out of singing into the mic before he had swallowed. The attention on Klaha, gave Yu~ki ample time to stuff half a bar into his mouth and feeling smug he ate it while he played. This game was actually really fun, like having sex in a public place where you could get caught at any moment.

            “Mana, don't you think Yu~ki should practise his solo?” Klaha asked, as the song ended and after a moment’s thought Mana agreed and Yu~ki was sent to centre stage. It would have been the perfect chance for Klaha to finish his chocolate but Közi was right beside him, chatting away and the opportunity was wasted.

            Another fake coughing fit allowed Klaha to get another piece of chocolate into his mouth and swallowed quickly rehearsal continued in a similar fashion, as bassist and vocalist desperately tried to stealthy finish their treat.

 

            “Hey, didn't you have something to tell Mana?” Yu~ki asked as a song ended and Klaha felt his heart sink as attention turned on him to inform Mana of the changes he and Yu~ki wanted to make.

            “The thing is,” Klaha began. “I feel as a man, an adult, I should be allowed to choose what I put in my mouth.”

            “You're gay?” Közi guessed.

            “What? No!” Klaha replied. “I want to be able to eat chocolate without having to feel like some kind of leper. Yu~ki too.”

            “But you will be a leper if you eat it and get fat.” Mana replied with a shudder.

            “We won't get fat. We have more sense than that.” Klaha argued.

            “Nobody said you couldn't eat chocolate.” Közi informed him, only to receive a death glare.

            “I did. Everyone is on a diet.” Mana replied.

            “But this is crazy!” Klaha spoke up. “I want to eat my chocolate and so does Yu~ki.”

            “Is this true? Are you rebelling too?” Mana demanded.

            “Yes. From now on Klaha and I are going to eat chocolate whenever we please.” Yu~ki replied, pulling the last of his bar out and eating it to prove a point. Opened mouthed Klaha only stared in horror as he realised that Yu~ki had tricked him. The cheater hadn't even finished the bar but nothing could be done about that now. The deed had been done. Now all that remained was for Klaha to plot his revenge.

 


	14. Observer

           Közi sat in the corner, quietly smoking as he listened to the argument among his bandmates. It had started when Klaha had commented on how amazing his Grandmother's recipe for chocolate cake was. Something Yu~ki, the chocolate master in his own opinion, took offensively as 'everybody' knew his chocolate cake was the best. Defending his dead Grandmother Klaha had stood up for her cake. Then of course Mana just had to interfere and state just how bad chocolate cake was for people, upsetting both men with a sweet tooth. Közi really had nothing to say on the matter and was more amused than anything and remained a casual observer to the whole ordeal.  
           'Now for the dramatic exit.' Közi thought, a mere second before Mana's flounced out of the room furious about being ignored.  
           "Közi," Yu~ki whined. "Tell Klaha my cake is best?"  
           "How can I say anything when I haven’t' tasted both cakes?" Közi asked. "Isn't it rather pointless to argue about which cake is better, when neither of you has even tasted the other’s?"  
          "I'll prove mine is the better cake," Yu~ki exclaimed triumphantly. "When you eat mine, you will know your cake stands no chance."                      
           "Fine." Klaha sighed, watching as Yu~ki stormed out to bake a cake.  
           "Why are you so bothered about a cake anyway?" Közi asked, raising his eyebrow. "We both know what your favourite taste is."  
           "You," Klaha agreed, as he gently placed his lips on Közi's own. A kiss and a cake? Observing this argument was serving him well.


End file.
